


No, I Definitely Cannot See Ghosts

by MarquisYeth



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Ghosts, Height Differences, Horror, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, MMA! Tweek, Mixed Martial Arts, New Friendships, New Kid! Tweek, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Short Tweek, drugs and alcohol, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisYeth/pseuds/MarquisYeth
Summary: Only ghosts know what Tweek has seen.A new family is moving into South Park. Everyone is excited and can’t wait to welcome the new folks. The adults are elated at the idea of a new coffee shop while the students of South Park High are more interested in who the new kid is.
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick & Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	1. Unpacking

Snow-covered landscape passes by like a blur from inside the Tweak’s car. Green half-lidded eyes stare out the back window, every so often focusing on dark, strange silhouettes walking along the deserted road and the white fields. 

The indistinct chatter of the radio plays in the background while his parents engage in a conversation regarding their plans once they reach their new home. It more so consisted of his father, Richard Tweak, saying they should unpack as fast as possible to open the shop while his mother, Helena Tweak, replied with short hums and inserted her ideas about the new neighbours she couldn’t wait to befriend. 

Tweek can’t hear them. There’s no need to cause he already knows what they’re talking about. He’d rather listen to his music than listen to them chatter or the voices of the supernatural.

There’s a shift of movement on his thighs causing his basketball shorts to bunch together. Short fur trickles the pale exposed skin.

Green eyes turn away from the white scenery outside and stare downward. 

Resting on his thighs is a black cat with yellow eyes. Their eyes meet.

Tweek stares at the feline with a sad gaze. He lefts his right hand to gently pat her head and stroke her slender neck. Ferrari Parrish is the name of the black cat. Rari for short and his grandmother’s beloved cat. Late grandmother’s beloved cat. 

He likes admiring the gracefulness and beauty of Ferrari but right now, he’d rather stare at the passing fields in a trance. He moves his eyes back to the window and dazes off. 

The reason they’re all sitting in a clean rental car is because of his father’s out of the blue decision to move the family business to South Park, Colorado. A town that is in a state that’s located in the middle of America when they live in New York, a state on the edge of the map. The big bustling city that’s on the far east edge of America. It’s going to be crowded-big-city life to small-town-surrounded-by-mountains life now.

Don’t get Tweek wrong, he likes the countryside and the forested mountains. He likes that the place isn’t crowded and stuffed full of dead spirits. Not like in the city where everything, including the amount of dark energy and dead things, is squished together that it’s suffocating. Tweek likes that the ghosts here aren’t as powerful and malicious as the ones in the city. The never-ending stench of death and absolute filth trailing behind the dead is something he can never avoid but at least the smell won’t be shoved in his face as much.

Turning his head to look through the windshield, a distant figure far ahead appears to become larger as the car drives straight.

It’s a bloodied man missing his head. The section from his neck to waist is a scramble of dark blood, glass, and bones and organs sticking out.

_Maybe he was involved in a fatal car crash, that would explain the glass shards mixed into his chest cavity._

Tweek’s nose scrunches up slightly as he frowns. His parents don’t react at all to the horrendous sight passing by. 

His parents don’t see the headless man. They don’t see the world with a dark filter. They can’t smell the ghosts. They can’t see the ghosts and spirits wandering. But Tweek can. Tweek Tweak, their only son can see all of the things they can’t. 

Ever since he could remember, Tweek has always been able to see the supernatural. He told his parents about it when he was in kindergarten, but they didn’t seem to care. They kind of overlooked the matter completely. His mother said it is adorable that he has such a creative imagination while his father told him to stop talking to imaginary friends. He should be social with real children his age and then invite those children’s parents to come to the coffeehouse. 

Tweek thinks his parents are oblivious idiots most of the time but it made sense that they weren’t fazed. That is because he’s not the only one in his family that possess supernatural abilities. His mother’s side has a history with witches and conjurers and his grandmother could smell and see the shadows of ghosts. Could before her sudden passing back in New York. 

Tweek was best friends with his grandmother, Leslie Parrish. He told her everything. His troubles, his fears, and his struggles with strengthing abilities. 

Tweek does tell his parents about the things he sees. He doesn’t tell them every little detail, not like how he tells grandma, but they do have a guise of what abilities he has. When he was younger, his father convinced his mother that their _little poor boy_ needed to be checked by a child psychologist. After numerous visits and leaving the doctor’s office with a cherry lollipop and a prescription of medication for ADD, Tweek begged his parents to never bring him to a psychologist ever again. The leading factor was really because he didn’t like the doctor.

The creepy old man always looked fascinated whenever he described the appearances of ghosts. If Tweek continued his appointments, he probably wouldn’t be here, sitting in the backseat of a rental car with his parents and Ferrari.

Now that he thinks about it, he does attract bad people. Not just people from the bad crowd, ghosts and dark energy are things that always find their way to him.

It’s a wonder how two seemingly normal people turn a blind eye to their child with supernatural abilities. But it’s not such a stretch when both of his parents are corrupt in their ways.

His father is obsessed with the family business, willing to use anything that could expense its success; including his son’s supernatural abilities. Putting Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse ahead of family.

After all, Tweek is named after the coffee shop.

His mother is a professional drug dealer, well both of his parents are and they’re no amateurs when it comes to addiction. Not that they use the drugs, no, they know how to use the addictive qualities to boost the business. 

Tweek knows not to drink the coffee his parents make. He did before, and that’s probably why he’s so damn short, but that was in the past. He hasn’t touched a single food consumable item that his parents have laced in years. It’s easy to figure out if you are given spiked coffee or just hardcore drugs if you’re Tweek. Another part of his abilities is that he can see dark energy and, he doesn’t know how to describe it, but he can see the ‘unknown’ in people and in items that are ‘bad’. 

This ability comes in handy during the deliveries his father sends him on. He can determine if the drugs are real and how strong they are with a single look, the purer the better.

Looking at the metal thermos coffee mug in the front-seat cupholders, he can see a little shadow floating above the mug. It’s a transparent shadow creature holding onto the mug with dear life. Its face switching from a crazed-absolute-need look to a disgustingly wide smile full of pointy teeth.

“What do you think Tweek?” Richard asks his blonde little boy as he stares straight ahead, turning the wheel ever so slightly to keep the car straight.

Tweek plucks out one of his earbuds and responds. 

“I like it here, there’s so much space.” _And fewer ghosts._ With one of his ears unplugged, almost inaudible pleas of “More, give me more.” and “I need more, I want more!” can be heard coming from the thermos mug creature. 

_Funny, I used to be like that as a kid._

Years ago when Tweek was nine years old working in the back of the shop grinding different blends of coffee, all that came out of his mouth were shouts of “More coffee! Need more coffee ahh-ge-AH!”. He still drinks coffee but it’s moderated now. He doesn’t ever want to end up like his past self again. 

Grandma Leslie suggested that he stop his out of control coffee addiction at that time. And Tweek agrees. That had to be the best decision he has ever made in his entire life.

The sounds of Moonlight Sonota drifts into Tweek’s ears. Tweek likes to listen to music, especially classical piano pieces. It’s so he can’t hear the annoying pleas of want from the little shadow creatures that flock toward drugs and ‘bad’ stuff. There aren’t just a few shadow creatures. No, they’re everywhere. That’s why he mostly stuffs his ears with earbuds. It’s quite an effective method to block out one part of his abilities. But then again, he’s learnt to focus on certain voices and just ignore all of the ghosts’ nonsensical chatter and moans. 

His mother hums in response before saying “Sweetie, I can’t wait for you to make new friends here. But if you’re ever feeling uncomfortable or unsafe, all you have to do is call mommy, okay?” 

“Yes, mommy. But I’ll text you. I won’t call you when you’re working.” _Nnngh, she always baby-talks me._

“Speaking of work, make sure to bring all of your new friends to the shop. It’ll be good for business if we have students hanging around, a safe place for all ages.” Richard interrupts. 

_There he goes again, always talking about business._

Tweek plugs his ear with music. He knows his father. He’s going to go on and on about all of his new ideas for the menu now. 

_That’s not how business works, son. Oh, you know nothing about business, my little boy._ Tweek’s used to his old man’s neverending talks and metaphors that lead nowhere.

•

They arrived at their new home a few hours ago. It’s a brown house with a detached garage. A layer of snow blankets the ground and the two evergreen trees in front of the house. It’s a nice looking used house. 

His parents are in the house unwrapping and arranging the new furniture that they bought before their arrival. The move here was sudden but his father had everything planned out from the beginning. One day, his father just announced that they were moving and started packing everything. Put all those boxes of stuff in a moving truck and said it’ll get to their new house in a stupid metaphor. 

That confused the shit out of Tweek because they had to live in an empty, no furniture house for two days before his dad told them to pack the rest of their clothes and daily hygiene items into a suitcase and head to the airport. It was only at the airport waiting for their plane that his mother told him about his father’s plans. _Gee, thanks, mom._

After a 4 hour nonstop flight, they arrived in Denver, Colorado and Richard Tweak, the man of the house led them to a car dealership where his father bought a car and then drove to a storage unit warehouse that had some of their stuff. Their confused child, Tweek, just followed and helped them like the good little boy he is.

That is how the Tweak’s made it to South Park, Colorado. 

Tweek carries the last box out of the car and places it on the front door balcony. 

“Meroow~” 

Ferrari is peaking through the small gap of the opened door. Her vibrant yellow eyes stare at the blonde boy. 

Perhaps there’s another factor that lead his father to make such a sudden permanent decision. To move his family to another state across America. Maybe it’s for them to get a fresh start. 

After his grandma’s sudden passing a few months ago, Tweek started having depressive episodes again. He hasn’t had bad thoughts invade his head in a long time but after losing his best friend and one of the most important figures in his life, Tweek doesn’t know how to cope and go on.

“Do you like the cold air? Hmm?” he asks in a sweet tone to the cat.

She sniffs the cold breeze blowing by. 

Tweek makes sure to close the car trunk and lock the car before stuffing the keys into his hoodie pocket and carrying the large box inside. 

Placing the box in the kitchen, he proceeds to help unpack the kitchen utensils. 

•

It’s been a while since he finished unboxing the kitchen. His new task is to fold the cardboard boxes and tape them together for recycling. His father is standing at the front door waiting for his mother.

“Son, your mother and I are going now. Be good or we might have to sell you.” 

“...Yes, daddy.” _Does he always have to say that? He knows how much I hate it when he says that!_

Not so long after Tweek’s hesitant reply, his beautiful mother walks down the stairs. She still has her youthful and pretty face even in her 30’s. She’s always paid attention to her looks, with her light-brown shoulder-length hair and light makeup. She walks toward Tweek and bends down to give him a peck on the head.

“Baby, can you be a good boy and finish up here? Mommy and daddy are going to unpack at the shop now.” 

“Yes, mommy.” _Unpack the shop and hopefully open it too._

Although Tweek refers to his parents as mother and father in his head, he calls them mommy and daddy verbally. There’s a story to that. After a certain incident, his mother always speaks to him as if he’s a defenceless baby. Babytalks him. Dumbs down the conversation and gives him a light kiss on the head. He tried to address them as mom and dad once but his mother just made the saddest face to him and asked if he didn’t love them anymore. Even after he told her he did indeed love them, his father ordered him to address them as mommy and daddy.

“Any trespassing intruders are to be taken care of before we get home!” Richard shouts before walking out the front door.

As the door closes behind his parents, Tweek places the duct-tape on the kitchen counter. 

_Ugh, yeah, trespassing intruders._

The click of the door locking echoes and the start of the car engine can be heard followed by the sound of the car leaving the driveway. 

_Why did she even bother to tell me to finish up here? Everything’s already done. She literally saw me folding the last box._

Looking at the time on his phone, it was 3:46 pm. Alone in a new environment in a new location.

In the corner of his eye, he briefly caught the view of Rari’s tail swaying on the stairs. But when Tweek turns his head, Rari is nowhere to be seen. 

Looking around the living room and the kitchen with a glance, Tweek decides to go to his new room. 

Tweek walks up the stairs with cautious and pauses in front of the door. He stares at the walnut coloured door and only stops when he hears a loud “Meow~,” from inside. Pushing the door slowly, Tweek sees Ferrari standing in the middle of the room. Her tail sways back and forth like an ink-soaked brush. She turns her head to stare at Tweek. 

She stares at him as if them meeting is a strange coincidence. Ferrari turns her head back to stare at a shadowed corner.

Tweek stares at the black bloop of fur before stepping into the room. Knowing Ferrari, she won’t care if aliens turned earth into a death game to gather research on humans if something catches her attention. 

Moving to open his backpack located on his bed, he pulls out a pack of sticky-notes, a black ink vial and a dip pen.

Tweek needs to deal with a small problem before he can get comfortable. A problem that comes with buying an old, used house. Part of that problem would be the long, hairy and grotesque figure occupying the corner between his closet and door. The exact corner that has Ferrari’s utmost attention.

Although it’s sitting crossed legged, its head is touching the ceiling.

The blonde boy kneels on the floor while his small hands open the vial. He dips the nib pen into the ink and begins to draw onto the sticky-note pad. 

The black lines connect to form a hissing cat with its fur sticking up. Tweek finishes off his doodle with a hissing sound effect beside the cat.

It’s not just one sticky-note doodle, he draws multiple doodles of hissing cats.

Some notes have what appear to be a cat holding a cross.

Another bunch with cats pressing their paws together to pray.

The last note and one of its kind is a kitty wearing boxing gloves and a headband. 

Tweek’s lips quirk up from the sight.

Standing up and taking a few notes with him, he walks to stick a hissing kitty on his window, one in his closest and one on his door. 

The ghost in the corner seems to be shaking slightly but isn’t moving from its corner. 

There’s only one sticky-note in Tweek’s right hand and it’s the boxer cat. Tweek is standing in the centre of the room. The sound of crinkling paper can be heard as the note crumbles in his closed fist. 

The ghost turns its head perpendicular in a way that makes it express confusion. It stares at the tiny human, confused by the human’s strange actions.

That is until the small boy meets the ugly monster’s stare. 

It moves suddenly, its lower half slow but its neck and above stretch quickly toward Tweek. It’s pale skin stretching endlessly and mouth open wide, lined with rows of sharp small teeth. 

The rotten stench of rot and decaying flesh wafts in front of Tweek. His nose scrunches up. _Smelly bastard._

Tweek steps forward with his right foot and thrusts his right fist at the ghost. It’s a powerful straight punch that connects with the assumed check of the ugly thing. 

The sound of flesh slamming into hard mass echoes in the room. Loud ear-splitting screeching follows shortly after before it disappears altogether. 

With the ghost gone, Ferrari no longer has a reason to stay in the room. She turns to the door and leaves quietly. Her paws make no sound as she walks into the hallway.

_Finally, that problem’s been dealt with._

Tweek can now properly set up protection wards without the interference of a pesky ghost. Grabbing the sticky-notepad from the floor, he sticks a few together in a row above his bed and writes ‘sweet dreams’ on it. A black kitty with a sleeping mask tucked under a blanket is added on the extra blank note. 

He goes around his room sticking notes on his wall, either writing a short sentence or a small doodle on it. A curse, talisman and a protection ward don’t need to have certain characters on it. At first, Tweek thought he needed to learn all about the symbols of protection wards from different cultures and religions, but as time went on, he learnt that as long as he wrote on the note with a particular intent, it would work the same.

The note works even better if he uses ink mixed with his blood. The reason Tweek uses sticky notes is that his parents don’t like it when he draws on the walls or furniture.

After finishing his room and making it the safest place in the whole house, he goes around the house to stick his little curses and talismans. Some weak-looking spirits were hiding underneath all of the sinks in the house and a couple sticking to the laundry room ceiling. _Easy-peasy._

Tweek had to spend some time in the basement to exorcise a few scarier ones but that’s easy compared to dealing with a room stuffed full of them.

Finished unpacking and cleaning the house of spirits, Tweek drops onto the living room couch to play on his phone. The house is quiet now. 

He hears a “Meow,” and then feels the sudden weight of Ferrari by his side. She brushes her furry head against his hand. Her ears twitch when they touch his skin. Tweek scratches her head with one hand and plays on his phone with the other. 

After a while of scrolling his feed on Instagram and Twitter, he looks at the time; 5:25 pm.

It’s chilly outside because it’s early October. He’s also starting school a month into the semester tomorrow. _Great._

He makes sure to scratch Ferrari’s head a bit more before gently pushing her onto the couch. 

“Move Ferrari,” he says. 

She looks at Tweek with wide shocked yellow orbs. She paws at his hand and bites it. The bite doesn’t have any jaw strength, her teeth feel more like a hairclip clamp.

“I want to go for a walk,” Tweek says. He pats her head twice before getting up from the couch.

He puts on his jacket, his pair of Air Jordan Retro 4 ‘What The’s and grabs his backpack before leaving the house. He can’t just go outside without his bag, that would be reckless. _Who knows what dangers lurk around here._

The sun is setting. It’s to be expected as sunset is at 5:11 pm. Tweek walks out onto the sidewalk and looks around. There’s snow everywhere and it’s colder, but not cold enough for his breath to condense. 

Turns out the Tweak’s new residence is the closest house to his parents’ coffee shop. He sees that there are a couple of other houses on the street and thinking about the drive into town, his house is on the eastern side of South Park.

He walks around the neighbourhood, looking at the other muted coloured houses. Some houses are decorated with Halloween props and others have uncarved pumpkins sitting next to the front doors. 

His eyes calmly pass any ghost and black smudge that comes into his line of sight. 

His walk comes to an end when he makes it to the playground. He notices that there are kids his age playing at the basketball hoops. Most of the boys are tall. Some look close or even above 5’9”, the average height of an American male. 

But not Tweek Tweak. Tweek is 4’11’’, shorter than the average height of American females, which is 5’4”. 

It doesn’t help that Tweek has a baby face and his wardrobe consists of loose hoodies and shorts. Because of his height, face and clothing, he often gets mistaken as an elementary student. 

In fact, after standing on the side for a while and staring at the other kids playing, some small children approach him and ask if he wants to play with them.

“Hey, you wanna join our soccer game? We can let you join our team.” A small boy his height asks nicely followed by a couple of other kids.

The little boy and his friends look like they’re from the 4th grade. 

Tweek puts both of his hands into his hoodie pocket. He rubs and plays with the beads of the sandalwood buddha bracelet on his left wrist. Touching the beads calm him down. They act as a safety blanket for him. The bracelet replaced his coffee filled thermostat years ago. 

_It’s nice of them to invite me… but I don’t want to play with little kids._

Tweek is in the 11th grade, he doesn’t want to play with younger kids, not on his first day in this town. 

“No thanks, but I appreciate it. I’m just passing by.” Tweek says with a little smile. Hoping he didn’t hurt any of their feelings or leave a bad impression. 

“Oh, okay. Well, see you then.” The boys leave and resume their game of soccer. 

Too bad the older boys don’t think he’s their age.

Tweek continues his walk. He sees a ghost every so often but ignores them as they aren’t causing harm. He just has to pretend he can’t see them or else those ghosts really will cause harm.

He remembers seeing a church on the drive but that’s on the other side of town. 

_I wonder if that church has real holy water. It’s been a while since I refilled my stash._

His feet bring him to the shopping centre. It’s become darker than before and more ghosts seem to have revealed themselves and are lurking around.

Peeking at his phone from his jacket pocket, Tweek confirms that it’s about 7:00 pm. 

_It’s not that late but I’m tired from the plane and car drive combined. Time to head home._

It takes a while before Tweek finds his way back home. His parents aren’t home yet. _Probably still at the shop._

Opening the door and taking off his shoes at the entrance, Tweek locks the door and puts his jacket away in the closet. 

Ferrari greets him with meows and purring. 

Walking upstairs in the dark, he heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed. It’s his usual routine of brushing his teeth while using the toilet and then washing his face and applying lotion and chapstick. 

Ferrari stares at him from the ground. 

“What is it, hmm? Do you want to brush your teeth? But I already brushed your teeth this morning.” 

“Meereow.”

“No treats, it’s too late now.” 

“Merow.”

“What? Do you want me to wipe your butt? Do you have a dirty butt?”

“Meeow.”

Ferrari waits patiently for Tweek to guess what she wants while Tweek stares at her for a good bit. Scanning her appearance, he spots white rocks clinging to her fur. 

“Oh, you want me to take the bits of litter off of you.”

Tweek bends down and picks off the rocks and throws them into the wastebin by the toilet. He washes his hands with soap and pats her head. 

Leaving the bathroom, Tweek goes into his room to set up his bed. He needs to place new bedsheets, pillowcases and get a fresh blanket. _New house, new stuff._

After placing the finishing touches of clean pillows onto his mattress, Tweek crawls into bed and covers himself with the blanket. Ferrari jumps up and joins him. 

_If dad was home he’d remind me that I have to wake up to open the coffeehouse tomorrow._

And speaking of the devil, Tweek’s phone vibrates on his dresser. Stretching his arm out toward the dresser, he picks up the black device illuminating the room. It’s a text from his father. A text reminding him that he has to open the shop in the morning. _Right on time._

Small fingers tap away on the smooth screen. Tweek texts his dad [Yes, I know. I’m going to sleep right now.]

Not too long after his message his father responds with [Good night].

The tired blonde sends a quick text of [Good night] back to his dad and makes sure to send one to his mother with hearts before placing his phone back onto the dresser and this time plugging it in to charge. 

_Wow, I almost forgot to charge my phone. Crisis averted._

He strokes Ferrari’s neck and kisses her on her forehead.

“Goodnight Rari.”

Pulling up the thick blanket and turning onto his left side to stare out the window beside his bed, Tweek collects his thoughts. 

There are so many stars in the night sky. Yeah, there are some floating black globs among the view of the sparkling stars, but that’s not important. 

He’s got to open the shop first thing in the morning and head to school. His first day of school, a month into the semester, in a new town, on a Thursday. 

_Jesus Christ… I hate my dad._


	2. New Kid

A lone iPhone is vibrating away on the edge of a blue sheeted mattress. The smartphone is protected by a black case decorated with space-themed stickers. There’s no sound coming from it because it’s on silent mode. Only the vibrations can notify the owner of any incoming notifications.

On the bed, there’s a large mass under the blanket and faint light shining through the fabric. Light leaks out from the spaces between the mattress and blanket. 

The phone continues to shake and the screen light is constant from the numerous notifications. 

It doesn’t take long for the person hiding under the blanket to get annoyed. The blue blanket is thrown back to reveal a black-haired teenager with a scowl on his face. 

“Ughh, what the hell?” says the boy as he abandons his laptop to pick up his phone. On the laptop screen, a naked small blonde woman is being mounted from behind. The image doesn’t move as it is paused. It’s very obvious that the reason the owner of the phone wasn’t picking up, is because he was occupied watching porn.

_Can’t a guy masturbate in peace?_

On the phone screen, there are multiple text messages from a group chat titled ‘big PPs’. All mostly from a contact named ‘Crybaby’. 

A new text from Crybaby replaces the old one. 

_It’s so goddamn late. What the hell do they have to talk so much about?_

The boy types in his password and just as he enters the home screen, a notification appears at the top of the screen. He taps on it and is brought to the group chat. There he scrolls up and reads the previous messages. 

Clyde, nicknamed Crybaby on his phone, has been texting Token, Jimmy and him about a new kid moving into South Park.

Bebe, Clyde’s girlfriend and one of the most popular girls, has been texting her boyfriend about the deets of the new kid she got from Nichole, Token’s girlfriend.

[ **Crybaby** : guys! GUYS! I just heard big news from Bebe!]

[ **NiceguyToken** : What? Just tell us.]

[ **Crip** : Yeah. Tell us]

[ **Crybaby** : OML I HAVE TO TELL U GUYS]

[ **NiceguyToken** : Just tell us then]

[ **Crybaby** : THERES A NEW KID IN TOWN!]

[ **Crip** : Oh, is it a girl?]

[ **NiceguyToken** : How do you know?]

[ **Crybaby** : SO, Bebe’s been texting me about this new kid that just, like literally just moved into the house next to Nichole.]

[ **NiceguyToken** : Oh that. Nichole did say someone bought that house, but that was a while ago.

And no one seemed to move into it.

Actually, she said she saw a moving truck parked outside the house a few days ago]

[ **Crybaby** : Thats what I’m talking about! 

Anyway! The new kid’s a guy and the last name of the family is Tweak.

He has blonde hair

but Nichole said she doesn’t know how old he is.

She couldn’t tell from looking at him from the window]

[ **NiceguyToken** : It’s amazing how fast Bebe spreads information.

I haven’t even heard about this from Nichole yet]

[ **Crybaby** : Well I’m Bebe’s man and she knows how much I like drama]

[ **Crip** : Hah, I’m a free man.

Oh!

Tweak is like the name of the new coffee shop close to Nichole’s house.]

[ **Crybaby** : exactly!

It’s called Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse] 

[ **NiceguyToken** : I have to try how good their coffee is then]

[ **Crybaby** : And I can see if there are any good cookies]

[ **NiceguyToken** : No, you’re just going to get fatter]

[ **Crybaby** : What. No]

[ **Crip** : Another place for me to pick up the girls.

Yeah, you’re going to be as fat as Cartman soon]

[ **Crybaby** : How?? I literally have abs!

But you’re right about a new place to pick up girls!]

[ **NiceguyToken** : With how much Taco Bell and soda you inhale, you’re going to lose those abs in no time.]

[ **Crybaby** : but I only drank 2 cans of Coke today! 

One at lunch and one at home]

[ **NiceguyToken** : Wow, I’m so proud of you.]

[ **Crybaby** : Whens Craig gonna join our convo?

CRAIG

CRAIG

CRAIG

CRAIG

[ **Crip** : Don’t do that. It’s annoying]

[ **Crybaby** : ANSWER

YOU BETTER HAVE READ THIS FROM THE TOP]

[ **NiceguyToken** : Yeah, stop.]

[ **Crybaby** : STOP WATCHING RED RACER] 

[ **Crip** : Maybe he’s busy watching porn or something. It is 11:41 pm rn]

[ **NiceguyToken** : We do have a book review due tomorrow.]

[ **Crybaby** : Craig my man, my best friend. 

ANSWER!

RIGHT

NOW]

[ **SpacemanCraig** : I will mute this if you don’t shut up.]

[ **Crybaby** : Yeah!! I summoned a cranky Craig!

Did you read everything?]

[ **SpacemanCraig** : Yes I did. So stop spamming]

[ **Crip** : So, were u watching porn?

I know you ignore our convos but were u?]

[ **Crybaby** : Yeah were u? Or were u being the dork u r and was watching Red Racer?]

[ **Crip** : If u were, tell us what kind.

Are u watching married women? 

Doesn’t Craig like MILFs?]

[ **Crybaby** : I think we all like MILFs but just not the ones in our neighbourhood.]

[ **Crip** : Yeah, most of the moms here are crazy]

[ **NiceguyToken** : Why does everything have to involve something dirty with you two?]

[ **Crybaby** : OML is that why u were ignoring us?!

GUYS ITS TAKING FOREVER FOR HIM TO REPLY!]

[ **SpacemanCraig** : Idc. That’s why I’m not answering.]

[ **Crybaby** : But were u?]

Craig stares at his phone. He’s sitting cross-legged on his bed with his dick pulled out of his shorts. He’s not wearing a shirt and his package isn’t very cold cause the blanket is pulled over his bottom. His laptop is still on, displaying a paused video of a petite blonde getting ploughed by a bigger man. His two perverted friends couldn’t be even more correct. 

[ **SpacemanCraig** : I’m watching a documentary about space rn.

So stfu]

[ **Crybaby** Wow, no need to lie Craig. 

So what do u think about the new kid?]

[ **SpacemanCraig** : Idc

He’s probably not even in our grade

Did you even finish your math hw Clyde?]

[ **Crybaby** : …

I have some pages left.]

[ **NiceguyToken** : You better finish those before you sleep.]

[ **Crybaby** : Well I was busy cause Bebe texted me and then I just had to tell u guys the sweet deets]

[ **Crip** : I wouldn’t worry about the hw, the teach doesn’t check it.]

[ **Crybaby** : WHAT. Thank god.]

[ **SpacemanCraig** : I have a documentary to finish so I’m out.]

With that as his final text message to his friends, he turns his phone to Airplane mode and plugs it in to charge. Now he can go back to enjoying the video he found after scrolling pages of uninteresting porn videos and titles.

The following morning, Craig wakes up and gets ready for school. Making sure to tend to Stripe’s needs before heading downstairs to eat breakfast with his sister, Trica. 

“Did you hear about the new kid that moved here yesterday?” Trica asks while chewing her strawberry jam sandwich. 

“Yeah, I heard from Clyde.”

“Some kids from the playground said they saw the new kid and asked if he wanted to play but he said no. What a loner. The kids didn’t even ask for his name.” 

As his little sister gossiped, Craig ate the other strawberry jam sandwich made by his mother, Laura Tucker. 

“You wanna guess what grade he’s gonna be in?” 

“Don’t care.”

Trica unimpressed with her older brother’s attitude raises her middle finger at him to which Craig shows his middle finger in response.

“Craig, Trica, it’s almost time for you two to be heading for the bus.” says their mother preparing her lunch for work. 

“Okay, mom. I’m leaving then. I’d rather talk to Karen about this than with him.” Trica says while placing her dirty plate in the sink and leaving for the family room. 

“Craig, you better be leaving with her. You can’t let her walk to the bus herself.” 

Hearing his mother’s warning, Craig stuffs the rest of his breakfast into his mouth and carries his plate to the sink where he stacks it on top of Trica’s plate.

“Bye, I’m leaving you behind.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.”

Running toward the front door while grabbing his backpack, they leave the house together and walk to Trica’s bus stop first. After making sure his sister arrived safely, Craig heads to his bus stop further down the street. It doesn’t take long till he sees Clyde talking to Token with a smile on his face. Noticing Craig, Clyde waves at him.

“Hey, Craig. Are you excited about the new kid?!” asks Clyde excitedly.

“Morning, Craig.” greets Token. 

It’s the morning and the first thing that Craig hears from Clyde’s mouth is about the new kid.

“Morning,” replies Craig. 

_A new kid comes into town and now that’s all that’s going to come out of his mouth._

“How do you even know if the guy’s going to be in our grade? Trica said kids her grade asked him to play with them.”

“What! I didn’t know about this! All I’ve heard is that he opens his parents’ coffee shop in the morning.”

Craig could care less about the topic of the new kid. With what he’s hearing, the kid’s not even going to be in his grade or class. 

“Nichole said when she passed by the shop, she saw him and he looked, in her words, pretty cute,” Token adds his own opinion about the new kid.

“but he looked really short. Like elementary school short.”

There, Token just confirmed his thoughts about the new kid. The kid’s not going to their high school.

“Boo, Token. Don’t say that. Maybe she didn’t see right.” Clyde pouts while scrolling on his phone. 

“Besides, there haven’t been any sightings of him at any of the bus stops yet. Not even the elementary school stops.”

“Yeah, but I’m just going to trust the info I got from Nichole,” replies Token.

The sound of a heavy truck engine becomes louder as a yellow, old school bus drives toward them. 

_The bus is here but that’s not going to stop Clyde._

Craig steps forward and forms the start of a line. The bus stops and the doors open. Walking up the steps Craig sees an empty set in the middle of the bus and sits. Clyde slips into the same seat and turns around to talk to Token, who is sitting by himself. 

He doesn’t want to hear the annoying voices of others. Most of it is about little things like what games they played last night but at the moment, it’s about the new kid. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulls out his phone and earbuds. _So loud._

Plugging in his buds and stuffing his ears, he listens to the sound of music as scenery passes by behind the window. 

•

There’s two minutes before class starts. Craig is sitting next to Token in their shared homeroom, Biology. Their desk is at the back of the classroom, close to the sinks. He only chose this desk because he didn’t want to be in the front where everyone passes by. He’s good at science-related courses so he doesn’t care about what the other students in the class have to say. He’s just there to learn about science. 

The shrill of the school bell comes out of the speaker located at the front of the room. Students who were standing are now heading towards their assigned seats. Students waiting outside in the hall are walking into class. 

Looking at the clock on the wall, time is 8:15 AM and Miss Miller, their Biology teacher, is sitting at her desk already. Miss Miller picks up the projector remote, points it toward the projector hanging on the ceiling and presses a button. After a beep, the light on the projector flashes and the whiteboard is covered by light, she stands up and speaks.

“Good morning, class. Last night’s homework answers are on the board right now. If you’re not sure how to solve the question, just ask me and we’ll take it up as a class.”

After speaking to the class, she sits back down and presses the remote again to freeze the projector screen before typing away on her computer. 

The sounds of pencils scribbling, paper flipping and students chattering fill the room. 

The classroom phone rings and Miss Miller goes to pick it up. 

Some of the conversations have stopped to listen to what Miss Miller is saying. Craig can hear the girls sitting at the desk in front of him joking that that phone call might be about the new kid joining their class.

“Yes, Miss Miller from room 207 speaking. Oh? Oh, of course. That’s great, I’ll be waiting for him then. Thanks for calling. Okay, bye.”

Miss Miller ends the call by placing the phone back onto the receiver. She doesn’t move to sit down again, instead, she walks to the door and looks out of the glass panel. 

The room chatter about homework is gone and is now replaced with the possibility of the new kid joining the class.

“Wow. I guess Clyde was right,” says Token as he elbows Craig. 

“Yeah, maybe.”

Even though every other kid in class is preparing to create an opinion of this new kid, Craig doesn’t see the appeal. 

_Who the hell transfers a month late into the semester and on a Thursday?_

A few moments pass by. There’s a knock on the door. The teacher opens it and welcomes the person behind it. 

“Hello! Come on in,” says Miss Miller.

Leading the new individual to the front of the room, she turns around to face the class and pats the new student’s shoulder. 

“Everyone, we have a new student joining our class today.”

Craig doesn’t want to look at the new kid. 

_What's the big deal? I bet he’s probably some kind of freak or loser._

Moving his eyes away from his biology homework, Craig brings his arm up onto the table to lean on his hand. Craig doesn’t think much about the new kid, he thinks everyone’s just overreacting until he finally gets a good, proper look at the new kid.

Standing next to the teacher is the shortest 11th grader he has ever seen. 

_What the fuck, how is he so goddamn short? Forget looking like an elementary shrimp, he’s the size of a fucking mouse. The top of his head doesn’t even reach Miss Miller’s shoulders._

When Craig heard that the new kid had blonde hair, he was thinking of Kenny and Butters kind of blonde. But this? 

_The fucking kid has a blonde tangled and ruffled mess on his head._

Falling from his head, strands of hair frame an adorable babyface. The boy has wide doe green eyes that shine, a cute nose and an almost red face. 

_Is this guy fucking blushing? No, he probably ran here or something._

Although the red blushed face is eye-catching, the thing that catches his attention next is the boy’s moist, shiny and kissable pink lips.

_He’s gotta be wearing chapstick or something. How else is the light reflecting off of his lips?_

It’s not just the boy’s face that catches everyone’s attention, it’s his choice of clothing. The blonde is wearing an oversized neutral green hoodie and black basketball shorts with dark leggings underneath. His shoes are white and blue Air Jordans highlighted with red.

_It’s not just his goddamn height, he’s wearing athletic clothes and has crazy-looking shoes. What the hell, that’s so cute._

Variations of a quiet “Aw, he’s so cute.” can be heard from the girls of the room. 

There’s one last thing that captures Craig’s interest the most, and that is the mass of black aura surrounding the boy. This is the first time in Craig’s life that he’s seen a living person with this much dark energy.

Although Craig Tucker tries to live a normal life, he is not an ordinary boy. He always could see the supernatural. He can see ghosts, but they don’t like being in the same vicinity as him and that’s perfectly fine with him. He doesn’t like them anyway.

But when this boy walked in, Craig didn’t feel the indistinguishable repulsion he usually feels when someone with a particularly nasty aura does. When Craig has a bad feeling about someone, he’s always right. If he has a good feeling about someone, then they are good. Craig trusts his intuition and prides himself of his ability at judging people. Usually, people that have large amounts of dark energy as their aura are bad news. Just like most of Stan’s gang, and some of the kids at school, all of them are bad news. 

But he doesn’t give a shit about that. He’ll hang out with whoever he wants. Even if they give him a nasty feeling.

“This is Tweek Tweak. He has transferred all the way from New York! Introduce yourself Tweek.” introduces Miss Miller.

_What kind of shitty parents name their kid that?_

“Hi. My first name is spelt with two ‘e’s and my last name is spelt with an ‘e’ and an ‘a’. I like to go on late-night strolls.” says Tweek. His voice isn’t very deep, it sounds more high pitched than a typical teenage boy’s voice. 

_Who the hell says that?_

“Thank you for adding a little something about yourself Tweek. Alright, class, I hope we all can become friends with Tweek. You can continue with the homework answers.”

The once silent classroom is filled with the voices of teenage students. 

Miss Miller and Tweek stand by her desk as she talks to him about something. Tweek nods his head every so and then to show his agreement. 

Craig is done checking his answers. Not a single one wrong. Token has also finished his answers. 

“Wow, that guy really is short. Who would’ve expected the new kid to be this short,” says Token as he texts Clyde the new information about Tweek.

“Yeah, no wonder the elementary shrimps invited him to play. He looks like them,” replies Craig. 

Token laughs. He leans into Craig’s space and smiles.

“He does look pretty cute, right?”

“Yep, in Nichole’s words, pretty cute,” answers Craig.

Craig doesn’t know what to do, so he focuses his attention back to Tweek.

Miss Miller is leading Tweek toward Wendy and Nichole’s desk. 

_Oh, he’s going to be teamed up with them._

It makes sense for Tweek to be placed with Wendy and Nichole. Both of them are the most hardworking, responsible and smartest girls in the class, maybe in the whole school even. The teacher probably paired them with Tweek to get him up to date on schoolwork.

Leaving Tweek to the girls, Miss Miller walks back to her desk to finish whatever she was doing on the computer.

The blonde says something to the girls and leaves to get a chair from an empty desk. Before sitting down, he hangs his backpack on the back of the chair and pulls out a laptop. Tweek puts his laptop on the desk and sits across from the girls.

Tweek is sitting with his back touching the chair backrest. The heels of his shoes don’t touch the ground, only the toes.

_How the fuck can a boy be that short? What the fuck, the new kid is so fucking cute._

•

Homeroom class goes by boringly and the next class passes by in a blur. Craig is sitting in the Cafeteria eating lunch with his friends; Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. Their idle talk is about Tweek Tweak.

“I have math with the new kid in second period. Did you guys see how short he is!?” says Clyde before stabbing a straw into his juice-box and sipping.

“Ye-yeah, man. I have math wi-with you too,” replies Jimmy sitting beside Craig.

“I can’t believe you guys have homeroom with him. And you guys thought I was excited about nothing.” 

“Yeah, because what we were hearing was pointing to somewhere else,” Craig states in his nasal voice.

“Well, I was right in the end and that just proves that you guys should trust me more.” 

“Right, like when you thought you were pregnant and dying because someone joked that you were pregnant cause you were stuffing your face but you actually had food poisoning and a fever at the same time,” responded Craig.

“Wha- hey! I was ten when that happened! I really thought I was dying and gonna pop a baby at any moment.”

“Clyde, you just had a food baby. That’s it.” Token adds in from beside Clyde.

“Anyway, when Tweek was standing next to Miss Miller, he didn’t even reach her shoulders,” continues Token.

“Yeah, when he stood next to Mr White he looked like an ant,” replied Clyde, moving on from his embarrassing past incident. 

“H-him s-s-standing next to the Mr Whi-white is so dra-dras-drastic.” stutters Jimmy.

Craig doesn’t talk much, focusing on eating his ham and lettuce sandwich and drinking his apple juice. 

“D-doesn’t Tw-Tweek look kind of gir-girly?” stammers Jimmy out of the blue.

That get’s Craig’s attention.

“Wow, I thought I was the only one thinking that,” replies, Clyde, opening a small bag of chips.

“His hair kind of has the same attractiveness as Bebe’s.” continues Clyde crunching on a few chips.

“Ye-yeah, it’s t-the waves and all.” 

“I think it’s the height and smallness that’s making him seem girly.”

“There’s nothing wrong with looking a little girly, guys,” Token says.

“M-may-maybe that’s his g-g-game to get girls,” Jimmy says after a moment of thinking. 

“Hm, yeah. That is a smart game strategy.” Clyde replies thoughtfully with a mouth full of potato chips.

“I don’t want to interrupt or anything, but I’m done with my lunch. Are you guys?” interrupts Token. He doesn’t really care about the new kid being short or girly.

“Yeah, I’m done. Wanna go outside?” answers Craig as he puts his lunch bag away and zips up his backpack. 

Token and Craig stand up and make their way to the Cafeteria doors.

“I’m s-staying, gotta so-socia-socialize.” replies Jimmy as he picks up his lunch and moves to another table.

“Hey, wait up! I’m almost done!” says Clyde getting up and rushing to stuff his lunch bag into his backpack.

By the time Clyde catches up with Token and Craig, they’re outside behind the school. On the field, Stan and his gang, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny are sitting on the bleachers.

Clyde seeing them waves and runs toward them.

“Hey! What’s up, guys.” 

“Hey, dude.”

“Hey, man.”

“Hi, Clyde.”

“Ugh, hey, Clyde.”

Walking up the seats, Clyde sits down at Kenny’s feet. Token makes his way and sits on the lower bleachers right below Kyle and Craig sits adjacent to Clyde. Kyle is sitting on Kenny’s left. In between Kyle and Cartman sits Stan, who is acting as a wall between the two. 

“So, what’re your guys’ thoughts on the new kid?” Clyde starts the conversation.

“I don’t know, he wasn’t in any of my morning classes.” Kyle answers honestly, he’s not one to judge people unless he’s met them personally.

“He seems like a nice guy. I mean, we didn’t talk to him cause Mr White gave him to Heidi and Bebe.” Stan says.

“Oh, to catch up on schoolwork, right?” Kyle asks Stan.

“Yeah,” replies Stan.

“He’s a fucking midget. That’s what I think of the new kid.” Cartman says as if it’s a matter of fact.

A conversation with Stan’s gang isn’t quite complete without Cartman’s own twisted opinions being shoved into the relatively normal conversation.

“Fuck your opinion, Fatass.” 

“Ay-!” 

“Nah, he’s probably under 5 foot or something. He just looked even shorter cause of Mr White.” Kenny interrupts Cartman’s incomplete insult.

“Yeah, when he stood next to Miss Miller, he didn’t reach her shoulders,” Token says to confirm Kenny’s observation of the new kid.

“Yeah, as short as a midget,” says Cartman.

“Aside from his height, do you guys think he looks kind of girly?” Clyde stops Cartman from talking with another topic of discussion.

“Hm, is this because he has hair like Bebe?” Stan inquires.

“Yes, that’s what I said to Jimmy and he said it’s the waves,” explains Clyde.

“Eh, maybe you guys are just thinking he’s girly looking cause blondes are sexy,” Kenny says with a smile.

“Uh, no. It’s cause the midget’s a fag, that’s why he has such a girly face.” 

“He just has a babyface, and you’re jealous that you have a fat face.”

“Fuck you, Kinny.” 

It’s a normal thing for Stan’s gang to say profanities and insult each other. It might even be a normal thing for anyone living in South Park.

“Well, I haven’t seen him yet and I don’t want to make any opinions from Cartman’s bullshit. Where is he anyway?” Kyle asks.

“I think he’s hanging out with the girls. He was with Heidi and Bebe when the bell rang.” Stan answers.

“What? Let me text Bebe. She told me they were hanging in the library,” Clyde says as he takes his phone out and taps away.

“He looks like a girl so he hangs out with girls. That’s why in both classes he was teamed up with girls.” Cartman says with an eye-roll.

“Shut up fatass, who cares if he’s hanging out with the girls.” Kyle retorts.

“He seems like a nice guy, the girls are smart,” Token says, giving his own thoughts.

It’s not long before Clyde gets a response back from Bebe. 

“Oh wow, he is with the girls. They just moved and are having lunch in the cafe right now.” 

“He’s probably going to be absorbed into their clique, and with how girly he looks, he’s definitely gay,” Cartman says waving his right hand in the air to add emphasis to his words.

“Dude, just because he can pass as a girl doesn’t mean he’s gay,” Stan says responding back to Cartman’s bullshit.

“I don’t know, Jimmy said it might be his game to get girls, ya know?” says Clyde.

“Yeah, and if that’s true, that means the more time he spends with them, the higher chance he has to steal all of your guys’ girlfriends.” Cartman states.

“What, then I hope he’s gay, I don’t want him getting cosy with my woman.” Clyde quickly responds.

“I think Wendy and I are good,” says Stan, turning to look at his super best friend, Kyle.

“You can be friends with girls and still be straight, guys,” Kyle says with a frown.

“Mark my words, Kahl, the midget’s gonna take Heidi in no time.” 

“Shut up, Heidi and I have a relationship built on trust and communication.” 

“Yeah, yeah, it's all just pussy talk.”

“It’s not, so shut the fuck up.”

Token seeing that Kyle’s getting irritated by Cartman’s opinions decides to comfort him. He is after all one of the only boys in the group to have the longest relationship.

“If it helps, I think you and Heidi have a very stable relationship.”

“Thanks, man. You and Nichole are still going strong.” 

“Yeah, it’s just like what you said, it’s all about trust and talking.”

“Uh-huh, until Heidi dumps your Jew ass for a midget.” Cartman interrupts Kyle and Token’s conversation.

“Fuck you, fatass.” Kyle shoots Cartman a glare.

“Well, it doesn’t matter if he’s gay or not. I think anyone with Tweek is gonna be hot as fuck.” Kenny interrupts, pulling his hood down.

“Oh, imagine if he gets with a girl, he’s literally shorter than all of the girls,” Clyde says with an open-mouthed smile.

“Imagine if he got with a guy, that’d be so fucking hot. With how small he is, anyone could pick him up.” Kenny adds on.

None of the boys make a sound. Clyde freezes with a goofy smile stuck on his face before dropping it and gives Kenny a look of uncomfortable disbelief.

Everybody knows that Kenny McCormick, the supposed sex god, is bisexual and a sex fiend. Him saying what’s on his mind, usually something sexual, out of nowhere is not all that surprising.

“Oh, like you could carry and fuck him while standing.” Stan blurts out as he raises his hand with his index finger pointing up, as if he’s announcing an idea.

“What the hell, thanks for the imagery. Seriously, thanks, guys.” Kyle says sarcastically with a frown and gives both Stan and Kyle the stink eye.

“Dude, he’s not just cute-looking, he’s pretty and with him being so short, it’s such a turn on,” Kenny adds to prove his point.

“You didn’t need to add that in,” Token says with a blank face.

“Kinny, you’re just thinking with your dick,” Cartman says with his resting bitch face.

“Hell yeah, I am. The guy’s literally a walking combination of kinks.” Kenny says, his eyes are smiling.

“Ohh, like height difference, blonde, petite, teen-” 

“We don’t need you listing tags Clyde.” Craig stops Clyde from continuing. He doesn’t like where the conversation is moving to.

“Don’t kink shame my daydreaming, Craig. Maybe you have similar thoughts?” Kenny says with a smirk and bending down a little to show his attention is toward Craig.

_Like hell, I’m going to say anything._

“I didn’t say anything about kink-shaming you, I just didn’t want Clyde listing tags,” Craig says while leaning back to widen the distance between him and Kenny.

“Uh, yeah, don’t go listing pornhub tags in broad daylight Clyde. Especially when that teacher passed by.” Stan says while looking around. While Clyde was listing tags from pornhub, a female teacher had been walking by patrolling the field. If she had heard any of their conversations, all of them would be admonished for discussing such inappropriate topics in school.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t see that teacher.” Clyde replies sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

The rest of the conversation consisted of Kenny expressing just how much he thought Tweek was his walking wet dream and then Stan and Clyde would add in their ideas about what parts of Tweek were Kenny’s likes. Kenny was leading the conversation in an uncomfortable direction so the boys just ignored him. 

Lunch finished and the school day passed.

It wasn’t just homeroom that Craig shared with Tweek, he also has Tweek in his third-period class, English. That’s two classes with the new kid. 

Speaking of the transfer student, the blonde’s been on the front of Craig’s mind for a while now. Especially after the pervert, Kenny revealed his kinky daydreaming. Craig agrees, Kenny isn’t wrong. Tweek is a compilation of different porn tags, and that makes him kind of curious about Tweek. 

•

The day goes by and it’s night now. Craig is leaning on his bed board scrolling on his Instagram feed. He’s tired from football practice but more bored out of his mind than exhausted. 

A ding comes from his phone and a notification appears at the top of his screen. His friends are chatting in their group chat. It’s annoying when the notification tab appears and blocks a part of his screen but he wants to at least know what they’re talking about, even if he doesn’t want to actively take part in the conversation.

So far from the conversation, Clyde has revealed that Tweek Tweak will be spending more time with the girls’ group as the girls think Tweek’s a ‘pretty chill guy’.

Craig has his phone on ring mode. He found it a pain in the ass when it vibrated like crazy earlier, so he turned it off silent mode. He doesn’t mind the dings.

A message from Clyde catches his attention.

[ **Crybaby** : Oml, Tweek is 4’11’’. Thats so short.]

_What the fuck, 4 foot 11 inches? That is so short._

Turning his head to the left to look out the window, Craig thinks about that fact for a second.

_He’s 4 foot 11 inches and I’m 6 foot 4 inches. I wonder how we would look if we stood next to each other. It’d probably look fucking ridiculous._

Craig is one of the tallest students in school, towering over most adults. Height runs in the Tucker family. Both his mom and dad are over 6 foot and his sister seems to be catching up too. After going to a monthly doctor’s appointment, his doctor told him there’s still plenty of room for him to grow. A leading factor for that diagnosis is his father’s astounding height of 6 foot 7 inches. But his height isn’t the only impressive thing about him.

There’s also a rumour circulating around school gossip that Craig Tucker’s dick size is in proportion with his height. A rumour that has been confirmed from almost all of his ex-girlfriends. 

A couple of dings sound in the air and Craig looks back to his phone. 

[ **NiceguyToken** : Lol, I want to see Tweek and Craig standing together]

[ **Crip** : It’d exaggerate their heights even more.]

Jimmy isn’t wrong, especially because Craig is one of the tallest boys in school and Tweek just became the shortest boy in school.

_Jesus Christ, Tweek’s the shortest boy in the whole school. Us standing together..._

Craig feels his face warming up. Putting his phone down, he plops his face onto the pillow and groans.

_I guess Kenny is right about the height difference thing being a turn on._

•

It’s the next day. Craig only sees Tweek during class and in the hallway after class is finished. 

Whenever they meet and pass by each other in the hall, the ghosts leave and scatter from Craig’s presence, but around Tweek, they seem to gather around him.

Other than seeing the blonde during learning hours, Tweek seemed to disappear completely. 

The weekend passes by like a blur to Craig. He spent Saturday at Token’s house gaming and went to Church on Sunday morning. He ended up finishing his weekend by watching a movie with Trica and completing leftover homework.

It is only on Monday at the bus stop and on the bus that Craig finds out what Tweek’s been up to over the weekend. 

“Guys, we need to talk about Tweek,” Clyde announces after taking a seat.

“Uh, what’s there to even talk about? The midget just got here. What? He already has a sex scandal?” Cartman says in an annoyed tone.

“Shut up, fatass, Clyde’s talking about how Tweek was invited to Wendy’s sleepover,” Kyle says back to Cartman.

“Exactly, Tweek hung out with the girls the whole weekend,” Clyde says with confidence but angrily.

“For real?” questions Kenny, eyes wide.

“Yeah, he went to Wendy’s house for a sleepover on Saturday. It was all over her feed.” Stan confirms with a frown.

“It wasn’t just Saturday, he spent the whole damn weekend with them,” Clyde adds annoyed. 

“Woah,” Kenny replies.

“Yeah, woah. That’s fucking serious business. Cause they literally brought him to their main base.” Clyde tells the group of boys.

“Yeah, I saw from Heidi’s Insta story. She posted that Tweek made them all Italian hot chocolate.” Kyle says.

“What, you gotta show pics.” Kenny gives Kyle a little push over the bus seat.

“Sorry, I didn’t screenshot it.”

“Oh, on Nichole’s Snapchat, they looked like they were having a blast,” Token reveals and Stan joins along telling the guys about what he saw on Wendy’s story, “Yeah, Wendy posted them eating the Portuguese egg tarts he made.”

The boys look at each other for a moment before Clyde goes on about his own findings. 

“That’s what I’m talking about guys. He’s in almost every post, story and photo posted by the girls over the weekend. And holy shit! Don’t get me started about Bebe’s Snap! Did you guys see Bebe’s Snap!?” Clyde raises his voice at the end.

“Tha- that’s what I’m pissed off about too!” Stan joins in angrily. 

“Don’t you think you’re exaggerating this, guys?” Token questions with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not! It was supposed to be just me and Bebe yesterday but she had to cancel for him! And I had to see him partying with her the day before!” Clyde shouts angrily.

“Clyde’s not exaggerating. Whenever I checked Wendy’s Insta story, I just saw Tweek. And then I checked out Bebe’s Snap and I saw him getting cozy with Wendy. Not just Wendy but all of our girlfriends. ” Stan says with a low voice.

Token looks at Clyde and Stan with a look of scrutiny. Kyle gives a worried glance to Stan, who is clenching his fists in his lap. 

“I didn’t look at Bebe’s Snap on Saturday,” Kyle says.

“I didn’t either,” Kenny replies.

“I didn’t see it,” Craig answers. 

_I didn’t either. Isn’t this sleepover the same as any other one they have?_

“Look! I took screenshots from Bebe’s Snap!” Clyde shouts.

Shoving his red protected iPhone into the middle of the aisle to show everyone his screen, Clyde slides his finger across the screen like he’s presenting a PowerPoint to the boys.

There are pictures of Tweek playing card games with the girls, watching a movie with them, and of Tweek wearing an apron with only underwear in the kitchen cooking. There are multiple pictures of Tweek’s butt clad only in black briefs. There are a few of the blonde squatting and others of him doing different exercises.

_Uhh, what?! Is that... Tweek?_

“Woah, woah, woah, hold up Clyde. Why do you have so many pictures of Tweek’s ass?” Kenny says with a toothy grin, grabbing Clyde’s phone from his hand to look at the picture closer.

“Oh, I saw that. It’s the same as when we get dared to stripe. What’s the problem?” Token asks with a neutral voice.

“None of you guys viewed Bebe’s Snap? Like none of you?” Stan questions all of the boys. 

“Man, the one time I don’t look at Bebe’s Snap and I miss a chance of screenshotting Tweek’s sweet ass,” Kenny says with a grin, using his thumb and index finger to zoom in on Tweek’s behind.

“Nope. I just looked at Heidi’s once and then did homework.” Kyle answers.

“Well, they started drinking and played Do or Drink,” Clyde says twirling his wrist to crack it.

“That explains the butt pics,” Craig responds with a deadpan look.

“It’s not just about him being naked though! He fucking made moves to Bebe!” Clyde shouts with downward brows.

“Kenny, swipe to the videos. There’s a video of him openly flirting with her.” Clyde huffs out, arms crossed over his chest.

It takes a moment before Kenny complies to Clyde’s request. He turns Clyde’s phone toward all of the boys and presses play on the screen recording.

  
  


The camera is shot from the front camera rather than the back and Bebe’s face is in view. She flips the camera to Tweek and says, “I dare you to whisper something in my ear that you think will turn me on!” 

There's laughter in the background from the other girls but Tweek looks nervous. He opens his mouth and then closes it. It’s only a moment later after looking around the room that Tweek gets up and moves closer to Bebe to whisper into her ear. The camera shows Bebe’s ear and Tweek’s lips close, almost touching her pierced ear. “I have a big headache. I hear the best cure for headaches is sex. Wanna go to another room and try it?” Tweek whispers seductively. 

Bebe bursts into laughter and repeats the dare to other occupants of the room. All of the other girls are laughing their heads off. 

Red can be heard asking Tweek, “Why the hell did you think that would be sexy?” to which Tweek answers, “I didn’t! A guy said that to me once and that was the first thing I could think of!” 

“Did it work?” Nichole asks.

“NO! I gave him two pills of extra-strength Advil.” Tweek answers with a huff. There’s a shout of “Yeah, that isn’t sexy at all.” before the Snap ends.

  
  


“Every time I watch him whispering into her ear it gets my blood fucking boiling!” Clyde says with an exasperated grunt. 

“But he didn’t mean to actually sleep with her. It's part of the game. A dare” Kyle defends Tweek.

“I know it’s a dare but I can’t fucking handle him saying it to her like that. ” Clyde responds. 

“Yeah, we know how hooked you are on Bebe. But you don’t need to be so mad. You can whisper sweet nothings to her any time you want. You’re her boyfriend.” Craig says to Clyde. He doesn’t want Clyde beating up Tweek... not before he gets to know the cute blonde a little more.

“... Yeah, you’re right. I’m Bebe’s boyfriend, not him.” Clyde says, scratching the back of his neck.

“But there’s another dare where he-”

“Clyde, it’s all part of the game. You don’t need to worry about Tweek stealing Bebe.” Token states calmly.

“Oh... okay,” Clyde replies, slouching back into the bus seat, no longer tense and full of anger. 

“It doesn’t matter if it was all part of a game. I’m going to have a talk with Tweek when I see him.” Stan says with confidence. 

“I can’t believe he sent Wendy a sexy selfie. Look, I recorded it.” Stan says angrily with a dark look in his eyes. He pulls out his phone and shows everyone a screen recording of Bebe’s Snapchat story. 

  
  


Wendy, Red and Tweek are in the camera view. There’s giggling and then Wendy’s voice can be heard, “Tweek, I dare you to go to the bathroom and take a suggestive selfie and send it to me!” 

She sounds excited. Tweek has a neutral expression that shifts to a small frown. “Really? Uhh, okay, I’ll be right back.” Tweek says before getting up from sitting and heading out of the room with a whipped cream can and his phone in hand. 

The snap ends and another one plays. All of the girls are laughing and Wendy’s phone is in view. A ding notifies the girls and viewers that Tweek has sent the picture. Wendy’s manicured finger taps on the message and the selfie Tweek sent can be seen. 

Wendy lets out a loud chuckle, Bebe shouts “Damn,” and Nichole can be heard in the background squealing “Our baby boy is so sexy!”

Said selfie features a blushing Tweek with messy, damp blonde hair and a hand that is barely obscuring the view of his mouth dirtied with white cream. The whipped cream is placed in a way that makes it look like cum dripping out of Tweek’s mouth and down his chin. As if that wasn’t a sight for sore eyes, there’s a block of text that says “The more milk I drink, the bigger I’ll get, right?” and a milk bottle emoji. 

_WHAT THE FUCK!! Holy shit! The Fuuucck!? Is he hinting at a blowjob?! He made it look like he just sucked dick!_

“What the fuck. That is so fucking hot. With the way you were talking I thought he sent a dick pic, but this? How could you be angry at this?! It looks like he sucked a dick!” Kenny says exasperated. How could Stan be so blind not to see the appeal of the New Kid? 

“Yeah, but he still sent Wendy a sexy selfie! That’s not suggestive at all! It’s borderline inappropriate!” Stan says with a rushed and annoyed tone. 

“But it looks like _he_ sucked a dick. Not the other way around. He didn’t send a picture of his bulge with a caption of ‘suck my dick’ or ‘this thing’s full of fresh milk’ or something like that.” Kyle says while using a gloved hand to pat Stan on the shoulder.

“Oh uh... yeah,” Stan says quietly. When Stan goes crazy and loses himself in his emotions, only Kyle can knock sense back into him. Luckily, Kyle seems to be on Tweek’s side. 

“What the fuck, this guy’s not just a midget but he’s also a fucking pussy hanging out with girls.” Cartman inserts his opinion into the conversation.

“Dude, not now,” Stan says.

“He’s probably a dirty slut, why else are there pictures of his ass everywhere and he did those dares so faggot-like,” Cartman says in a smart-ass voice.

“We’re having a serious conversation here.” says Kyle giving Cartman a ‘no-bullshit’ look.

“Yeah, serious talk here. I still think he has secret intentions to take our girlfriends, especially my Bebe.” Clyde says.

“I was so angry, I don’t know. I felt so much rage when I saw Tweek all over Wendy’s story and the Snaps of the dares. I just wanted to know what she was up to that night.” Stan admits with a sigh.

“Yeah, man. I get that. I wanted to see my woman’s hot face but then I see another blonde instead.” Clyde agrees with Stan.

“Hm, I think you guys are being obsessive. I’m fine with Tweek. I think he’s a pretty cool guy if he can hang out with girls like this.” Kyle says and turns to look at Clyde’s phone, which is still in Kenny’s hands.

“Dude, give me back my phone. I got other videos I wanna show.” Clyde makes ‘gimmie’ hands to Kenny.

Kenny swipes the phone and turns the screen toward the guys, showing a screenshot of Tweek bent over, wearing kitchen mittens and pulling a tray out of an oven. 

“Damn, look at that plump ass. He’s got a butt perfect for fucking.” Kenny grins.

“Really Kenny?” Kyle looks at Kenny with a frown.

“Ah, uh, I guess you have a point. He does have a nice butt.” Clyde says bluntly.

“Yeah, almost as nice as Kyle’s ass.” Stan joins in.

“Dude, shut up.” Kyle punches Stan’s shoulder, earning an ouch from the black-haired teen.

“Ain’t that right Craig? You wanna drill that ass?” Kenny shoves the red phone in Craig’s face.

“Off-topic, McCormick,” Craig says with a grunt and pushes the phone away.

“You didn’t disagree though,” Kenny teases.

“Fuck you,” Craig says and sticks his middle finger at the orange parka wearing teen.

“Hm, I can’t disagree either, he does have a nice butt,” Token says smiling at Craig. 

“Uh, all of you guys are fucking gay.” Cartman sighs. 

This causes all of the boys to shout at Cartman to ‘Shut the fuck up, fatass!’ and ‘fuck off’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Yeah, I don’t know why but I wrote it from Craig’s pov. I guess that’ll be a recurring thing. Who am I kidding, I love Craig too much to leave him out. 
> 
> This chapter wasn’t supposed to have Craig doing his private business in the beginning. He was just supposed to pick up his phone and then go to sleep but I thought it was too boring and short. And then I made him wanking off. 
> 
> This second chapter was oddly sexual too... That was not in the plan.
> 
> _  
> _Thank you for checking this out... I’ve been so embarrassed and busy but especially embarrassed._  
> _
> 
> _  
> _Sincerely, MarquisYeth__  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for giving a chance to this fic. This is the very first Creek idea I ever thought of and I’ve put love into it since. This fic actually has a lot of inspirations from all of my favourite things and interests. If you don’t want to know what stuff I’ve used as inspiration and reference then please skip the next three paragraphs. If you do, thank you for being interested!
> 
> This fanfic is inspired by the Chinese web novel Ghosts Know What I Experienced (鬼知道我经历了什么) by author Mo Chen Huan (莫晨欢). Tweek has abilities similar to the protagonist.
> 
> Tweek can see the supernatural and this is inspired by a Pixiv manga called Mieruko-can (The Girl That Can See It) by Izumi Tomoki. The appearances of the ghosts are heavily inspired by the ghosts featured in the manga. But I’m just not good at describing appearances.
> 
> Question: why is Tweek so short? Well, there are a lot of reasons why. I wanted to make Tweek 4’6’’, yes that short, after the protagonist of Hanaku - Last Girl Standing, an MMA manga about a 4’6’’ High School girl who wants to become stronger. But I thought that’d be too short so the final decision of Tweek’s height came down to 4’11’’. First reason, Reika Saiki, a Japanese professional wrestler, bodybuilder, singer and idol is 4’11’’. And I saw a tweet on Twitter of a Tik Tok featuring a couple with a height difference of 4’11’’ vs 6’11’’. That shocked my very being and then I remembered a shoujo manga called Hiyokoi about a height difference of 4’6’’ vs 6’2’’ and I just HAD to. I had to include height differences into the Creek fic I’ve always wanted.
> 
> Again, thank you for checking this out! I hope this chapter wasn’t a bore and instead transported you into another world for a short while. 
> 
> Sincerely, MarquisYeth


End file.
